


Alley Floors and the People You Meet There Part 2

by denna5



Series: Amerihawk Week [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel, pre-Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Amerihawk Week Day 5-historicalClint's POV of Alley Floors and the People You Meet There





	Alley Floors and the People You Meet There Part 2

This has been a really weird day, that is the only thing Clint can think as he finds himself falling onto the alley floor. There had been weird black hole that had appeared and Clint found himself sucked into it somehow but now he is back in the alley, what he thinks is the same alley but it seems different. As he stands up, he figures out quickly that he isn’t alone. There are other people here, a man standing over another , has been shoving the other down and Clint hears him speak now.

“You should stay down this time, just stop. Don’t you know when to quit?”

Clint is reacting without really thinking, rushing over and words tumble out of his mouth.

“The same could be said for you pal. I think it is time for you to leave.”

He grabs the man’s arm now, has little bit of a fight but the other man is not match for Clint and he is soon rushing out of the alley. Clint turns his attention to the other man, feels himself freeze as the other stands up. He is shorter than Clint, shorter and so scrawny with blood dripping down his lip and bruises already forming on his face and bright blue eyes staring out under blond hair. Clint knows those eyes, knows that face, knows who is before him even if the body is different and god, today is a weird day.

“Hey, thanks. Steve Rogers by the way.”

Steve is saying this now, holding out a hand and man Clint really doesn’t know what to do but he doesn’t want to come off rude so he takes Steve’s hand. It feel so small in Clint’s own, so different than what he is used to when he touches Steve’s hand and he doesn’t keep the contact for long, lets go quickly.

 “You ok?”

It is the only think he can think to say, knows that even like this Steve is probably tough but he looks so small and the blood on his lip so red that Clint still has to ask. Steve doesn’t’ get a chance to say anything before they are joined in the alley.

 “Hey, keep your hands away.”

Bucky Barnes is shouting this at Clint and he is not someone Clint had ever expected to see in person and this is the weirdest day ever.

.“He didn’t do this, Buck. This is actually my hero, he chased the other guy off. Haven’t gotten a chance to get his name yet though.”

Steve says all this now and is looking over at Clint with a bit of hopeful expression and Clint is sure this is breaking all sort of time travel rules but he can’t think of another name off the top of his head right now.

 “Clint Barton.”

He gives his name and Steve is smiling now. Even with his face thinner and bloody and bruised, that smile still makes something in Clint’s stomach flutter and he just looks at Steve for a moment as the other man speaks to him.

 “Glad to meet you Clint. We should go get some lunch. Where did you come from anyway?”

Now that is a complicated question and he feels both of them staring at him and he answers with as much truth as he can.

 “Not from around here. Lunch sounds good.  Food and then I can figure out what is going on.”

He says this, hopes that he can figure out. Right now, he just goes along with how weird the day is and follows Steve and Barnes out of the alley, hopes he doesn’t mess up the timeline too badly.


End file.
